


Silent Obsession

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama is a creep, Kageyama is obsessed with Hinata, M/M, Mentions of the karasuno team - Freeform, Vibrators, Voyeurism, hinata knows, masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Ever since Hinata and Kageyama played against each other in junior high Kageyama had been intrigued with the smaller boy. He never stopped thinking about him. But when Hinata appeared at the same school as him Kageyama knew he needed Hinata for himself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	Silent Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giyuusfootrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuusfootrest/gifts).



> I did my best to write what you suggested. I'm sorry if it wasn't exactly what you meant but I did have fun writing this! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (And I'm sorry it's so short...)

"Okay everybody, good work. Let's clean up and you're all free to go home." Daichi said to the rest of the team.

Suga, Asahi, and Tanaka helped take the net down while the others did something else.

Kageyama had been watching Hinata all of practice, he was completely blown away with his looks and talent. He wanted to confront Hinata but he was to stubborn to admit that Hinata was doing a good job. He didn't want attention on himself either.

Kageyama went into the changing room and noticed Hinata was in there too. He did his best to discreetly watch Hinata change. He had a really nice ass with clothes on but seeing him without pants on was really amazing. It looked even plumper and round. He wanted to smack it.

When Hinata was done changing he turned around and Kageyama looked away from the smaller boy.

"Bye, Kageyama! I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata smiled and left the room. Kageyama waved goodbye and quickly finished changing as well then went after Hinata. They had to go the same way to get home so it wouldn't be that weird if he was following Hinata.

Kageyama saw Hinata walking and got as close as he could without being noticed. He quickly realized Hinata had earbuds in and he couldn't even hear Kageyama's foot-steps.

Kageyama kept walking, following Hinata but keeping a good distance.

When Hinata arrived at his house Kageyama paused his walking and stepped behind a tree but still looking at the smaller boy. Kageyama really wanted to talk to Hinata, ask to come in and get to know each other but he was way to nervous. And the best thing he could think of was to follow Hinata.

After Hinata entered his house he closed the door behind him and Kageyama walked up to the house. He saw a room light up through a window on the side of the house and walked closer. He looked into the window, being as quiet as possible.

Kageyama watched as Hinata pulled a box out from under his bed, his eyes widening when he saw it was full of dildos and lube.

He chose the perfect day to watch Hinata.

Kageyama bit his lip when Hinata picked out a toy and set it on his bed. He started undressing and laid down when he was completely nude.

Kageyama felt his cock twitch in his pants and started rubbing gently.

Hinata picked up the bottle of lube and covered three of his fingers then spread his legs. He brought a finger to his hole and pushed it in with a moan.

Kageyama watched with hungry eyes as Hinata fingered himself. Hinata kept moaning as he moved his finger in and out of himself, whimpering when he added a second finger then a third.

Kageyama came up with the assumption that Hinata did this a lot consider he added two fingers at the same time. He wanted to know who he thought of when he did this. Kageyama felt anger fill him at the thought of Hinata masturbating while thinking of someone other than him.

Hinata pulled out his fingers and picked up the dildo and covered it in lube, he lined it up with his hole and slowly pushed it in with a deep groan.

Kageyama was now fully hard and he couldn't help but start touching himself. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. He started to stroke it at the same pace that Hinata had set to fuck himself with the toy.

Hinata twisted the base of the toy and moaned loudly when it started vibrating.

Hinata picked up the speed of the toy and continued moaning.

Kageyama knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help it. He craved Hinata. All he wanted was to love and be loved by the orange haired boy.

Hinata continued to thrust the toy in and out if his hole at a quick pace, moans spilling from his mouth as the toy rubbed over his prostate. "F-fuck. Kageyama." Hinata whimpered and started rubbing and pinching his nipple with his other hand.

Kageyama almost came just from hearing his name come out of Hinata's mouth. He was trying not to make any noise, he had no idea what Hinata would do if he was caught and he really didn't want to find out.

Kageyama thumbed his slit and rubbed his balls with his other hand.

Hinata turned up the vibrations higher and moaned even louder. "Shit-shit-shit!" Hinata cried out. "Oh God, Yama." Hinata was panting, mouth wide open. He brought his free hand down to his hard cock and started quickly stroking it.

Kageyama lightly tightened his grip on his cock and stroked even faster. He wanted to cum at the same time as Hinata.

"Y-yes! Ka-Kageyama, right there." Hinata whimpered. He bent his knees more and spread his legs wider. "Fuck, I wish you were here." Hinata mumbled.

Kageyama wanted to speak up, say he was here and that he was very much willing to fuck his brains out. Kageyama would fuck him so hard Hinata wouldn't be able to walk or move. Leave bruises and bite marks all over Hinata's body, making sure everyone knows that Kageyama owns him.

Life wasn't fair, Kageyama thought. He wished he wasn't so introverted, wished he wasn't so stubborn to admit his feelings. He knows Hinata likes him now but how does he explain to Hinata that he knows?

Kageyama was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud scream and saw cum shooting out of Hinata's member.

Kageyama put a hand over his mouth and his eyes rolled back as he came all over his hand. He came to a realization that he didn't know what he was going to do with the cum on his hand. No way was he going to eat his own cum but he might not have another option he thought to himself.

Hinata started to stand up and Kageyama ducked down under the window so he wasn't seen. He put himself back into his pants and quickly, but quietly, ran away from Hinata's house. When he thought he was far enough away he sighed and rubbed his cum off of his hand and onto his shirt, already deciding that he was going to wash his shirt as soon as he got home.

Kageyama's whole walk home he thought about the fact that Hinata masturbated to the thought of him. His crush liked him back...that had never happened to him before. He didn't know what to do or to say to Hinata. When he got home he put his dirty shirt, as well as the rest of his laundry in the washer and cleaned it.

He dropped himself on his bed and just thought about everything that had happened eventually falling asleep.

~In the gym the next day~

"Hope you enjoyed the show." Hinata smirked as he walked passed Kageyama.

"Oh God." Kageyama said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know your guys' opinions! Leave kudos and drop a comment, it really motivates me to keep writing.


End file.
